


See ya round, Sharp Shooter

by mysterioustrumpet



Series: The Robber and Sharp Shooter [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), God I love this trope, Hero Lance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Opposites Attract, Villain Keith, heroes & villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioustrumpet/pseuds/mysterioustrumpet
Summary: Heroes & Villains AU in which Keith, a villain, shows up at Lance's apartment about two beats away from death. All he says is, "Didn't know . . . where else to go," before collapsing. Lance, against his better judgement, proceeds to treat him. But is that such a good idea?





	See ya round, Sharp Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post about a hero collapsing on a villain's doorstep. this is a fun au :)))

A yawn punctured Lance’s focus for the tenth time that night. He set his pen down and rubbed his eyes, trying and ultimately failing to wake himself up. With a rough sigh, he got up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen so he could pour himself his third (fourth?) cup of coffee that day.  _ It’s going to be another sleepless night _ , he thought to himself with another yawn. Coffee did too much to wake him up, and, no matter how much he wanted to be asleep right now, he still had paperwork to finish. It wasn’t like Lance wanted all this extra caffeine in his system. But today had been an especially messy mission, and if he didn’t finish his papers his boss would be breathing down his neck all day. When Lance had first dreamed of joining his state’s hero association, he hadn’t expected it to come with this much writing. 

_ BAM BAM BAM!!!  _ Lance jumped at the harsh pounding against his door, making coffee spill over the lip of the cup and onto his leg. Lance cursed as the hot liquid burned his skin, and he set down the cup before pressing a hand towel to his thigh, all the while the pounding at the door getting more frantic.

“I’m coming!” he called, dropping the towel on the counter and rushing over. Was someone in trouble? One of his neighbors, maybe? He grabbed his phone, ready to call the association if needed, and opened the door.

The smell of blood hit Lance in the face almost immediately, and his grip on his phone tightened as he took in the sight before him. A man with wet hair sticking to his head, leaning against the doorframe for dear life as he fought to breathe. Blood covered half his face from a cut on his forehead, and his shirt was soaked red from a gradually darkening spot in his side. The man clutched at it with trembling hands, but the rest of him was quivering as well. What the hell happened to him? And who was he?

The man looked up at Lance and fought to swallow, and something about his face struck Lance as familiar. His thick eyebrows were pulled together, the skin around his eyes crinkling with pain. And fear, Lance realized. Not the kind of fear that one has when gravely hurt, but the kind of fear that said this guy had experienced something horrifying. Through a shuddering breath, the man said, his voice raw and haggard, “Didn’t know . . . where else to go.” And then he promptly collapsed.

“Shit,” Lance cursed. The man’s face, the curve of his nose, the scar on his cheek, his voice. It was all coming together like the world’s shittiest puzzle. Lance knew who this guy was now: Keith Kogane, and he was  _ not _ happy about it. He lifted his phone to start calling an ambulance, but he stopped halfway. Something had frightened Kogane, something powerful and dangerous enough to place him a few paces short of Death’s doorstep. And, for some reason, Kogane had decided that Lance’s apartment was the best place to go when he was this injured and this scared. If Lance sent him to a hospital, he might not get a chance to find out what Kogane had seen. He should take care of Kogane here first, and hopefully something would come of it.

“You owe me for this, Kogane,” Lance grumbled. His training kicked in and he bent down to pick the injured person up and drag him into Lance’s apartment. He tried to be as gentle as possible while also hurrying as much as he could, since Kogane obviously needed a lot of treatment. Drops of blood trailed behind them as Lance carried him to the bathroom, laying him down in the bath and breaking out his extensive first aid kit. Removing Kogane’s shirt proved to be difficult, as the blood adhered the shirt to his skin, but a few cuts from a pair of scissors had the shirt lying in pieces on Lance’s bathroom floor. The wound on Kogane’s abdomen was worse than Lance had originally thought. It looked like it had started out as a laceration but something caused it to become an avulsion midway through, leading to a deep chunk of flesh missing from Kogane’s side. 

For the next hour or so Lance let his muscle memory take over so he could treat Kogane without letting himself get hung up on little details. Like the fact that Kogane was Lance’s sworn enemy. Or like the fact that the last time they’d had a run-in with each other, Lance had been completely and utterly humiliated. Or the tiny aggravating fact that Lance was maybe sorta kinda  _ really _ attracted to him. But of course, those were all useless details, so there’s  _ no way _ Lance would get hung up on them, right? Especially not while Kogane’s life hung in the balance. Lance dismissed those thoughts every time they came up, working on autopilot to tend to as many injuries as he could get to.

By the time Lance was finished, his floor was covered in blood-soaked bandages, cotton balls, and scraps of clothing. Lance sat with his back against the sink cabinet and took a long drink of water, wiping away his forehead sweat with the back of his arm. It had been grueling work, but Lance had finally managed to patch Kogane up. The bandage would need to be changed in an hour or so, or whenever they got soaked through, and Lance would have to watch Kogane’s status overnight so he didn’t develop an infection. More than that, Kogane needed to be transported to a place that was not Lance’s bathtub, and Lance didn’t know if he could carry Kogane carefully enough so as to not jostle his wounds. Instead, he brought in an extra pillow, wrapped it in a towel, and set it behind Kogane’s head. That would have to do until . . . 

Until when? Lance couldn’t very well keep Kogane here like some sort of pet. And he had no idea how long it would take for Kogane to fully recover, although he knew it would be a while based on those wounds. Lance had used some Regrowth brand healing salve, one of the country’s top heroes who had regenerative powers, so that should speed along the healing process. In the meantime, Lance would go reheat his cup of coffee. Another sleepless night in the bag.

* * *

Lance sat up straight in his chair. Was he hearing that correctly? He paused his work for a second and just listened, but nothing. Hm. Maybe it was just his sleep-deprived imagination. But as soon as he went back to his paperwork he heard it again. The sound of someone groaning. Lance pushed his chair away from his desk and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door to see Kogane in a fetal position in the bathtub, his back to Lance. The porcelain of the tub made Kogane’s groans of pain echo in the small space, and Lance immediately knelt to place a hand on Kogane’s shoulder.

“Kogane,” Lance said. “Hey, you can’t be moving around too much or you’ll reopen your wounds.”

“Uggghhh,” was his groggy response. Kogane slowly rolled over to face Lance, and Lance was glad to see his eyes were clear and alert. “It hurts.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Duh, it hurts. I don’t know what you got yourself into, but those wounds were seriously dangerous. Actually, it might be time for me to redress them.”

“Redress me, huh?” Kogane noted, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a grin. “Please do, Sharp Shooter.”

Heat flooded Lance’s face, inappropriate images popping up in his head at Kogane’s words. Kogane’s grin grew wider at Lance’s reaction, and Lance frowned as he lightly flicked Kogane’s forehead. “Redress your wounds, you dumbass. Unless you want to get an infection.”

“Fine, fine,” he relented, closing his eyes and leaning back against the towel-covered pillow Lance had placed there earlier.

Lance retrieved his first aid kit and put on gloves before loosening the bandage around Kogane’s stomach so he could look at the biggest cause for concern. Lance hummed in surprise when he saw that the large wound had visibly gone down in size since Lance’s first treatment. It was still too big to be considered healed, but he could see a faint outline of light pink where the flesh was starting to grow back on the edges of the wound. Wow. Regrowth’s healing salve was no joke. 

Kogane hissed as Lance padded a gauze pad against the wound, sucking his stomach in. “Damn, that stings.”

“What do you expect?” Lance deadpanned, turning to look at him. “If you go out and get yourself hurt, you’re bound to get injuries.”

Kogane’s gaze hardened and he looked away. “Yeah. Right.”

Uh-oh. “Kogane . . .” Lance paused as he continued to pad the wound. “What happened to you?” He could feel Kogane stiffen beneath him, but he didn’t answer. “I saw you when you were at my door. You looked like you’d been through and seen something awful. And you’re one of the toughest villains I’ve ever fought against. So whoever, or whatever did that to you must be pretty terrifying.”

Kogane still didn’t say anything, but another thought popped into Lance’s head. “That reminds me. Why did you come to  _ me _ , of all people?”

Tingles shot through Lance’s hand, and he looked at it to see Kogane grasping it tightly. Warmth quickly followed suit, along with Lance’s heart sputtering into double time. Lance glanced back at Kogane, warmth flooding him all over at the sight of Kogane’s intense gaze. His gray eyes pierced through Lance, making him feel strangely vulnerable. Memories of their past interactions reminded him not to get too caught up, and Lance swallowed. 

“‘Cuz you’re a good person,” Kogane murmured, so quietly that Lance had to lean forward to hear him. “You’re not the kind of person to hurt someone just because you don’t agree with their ideals.”

Lance forced a chuckle, sounding just as nervous as he felt. “Well, that depends on what ideals we’re talking about, but—”

“I’m talking about you and me, Lance,” Kogane said, sitting up so his face was even closer to Lance’s. “I knew you would help me.”

Lance blinked. He felt like he was thinking in slow motion. This close to Kogane he could see the flecks of purple in his eyes. He could smell the antiseptic coming off Kogane’s forehead cut, mixing with Kogane’s natural scent to create an intoxicating aroma. He could see all kinds of smaller scars on Kogane’s face, ones that weren’t noticeable unless you were this close. Lance swallowed again. His throat was suddenly way too dry. “H-how’d you know for sure?”

Kogane’s gaze flitted around his face, sending a fresh wave of warmth through Lance when his gaze stopped on Lance’s lips. “I just knew.”

Crap. Lance could feel himself being drawn in. A shiver went through him as Kogane’s thumb brushed his cheek. When had Kogane’s hand gotten there? Lance didn’t have space to think when Kogane’s palm was this soft, when the gentle motions of Kogane’s thumb sent ripples of chills up and down Lance’s spine. Lance’s exhale was mortifyingly shaky, and Kogane’s eyes darkened as his lips parted. 

“Lance,” Kogane murmured, his gaze locked on Lance’s lips. He pulled himself ever so slightly closer to Lance, and Lance could barely move. He didn’t want to move. Did he? Yes! He should absolutely not do this! But his body felt heavy and light at the same time, dizzy with want and the  _ need _ to feel Kogane’s— _ Keith’s _ —lips against his own.

Just as their noses brushed against each other, lighting Lance’s stomach on fire, Lance’s rational returned to him and he pushed away from Kogane. “W-wait! No, we’re not doing this. We’re not having a repeat of last time.” Lance stood up and felt his cheeks with the back of his hands, embarrassed at how warm they were. He left the bathroom and went to his fridge, where he stuck his head in the freezer to cool himself down.

“I’m not going to repeat what happened last time,” Lance muttered to himself. “It’s wrong to get involved with a villain, and Kogane is a villain.” He repeated the sentences to himself until his teeth started chattering. He took an ice pack out of the freezer for Kogane’s wound and headed back, but when Lance opened the door the sound of the ice pack clattering to the floor met his ears. Lance stepped back and closed the door. He opened the door and checked again. Then he did that a few more times. But despite Lance’s attempts to see if he was dreaming or not, the scenery stayed the same. 

Kogane had left through the window, leaving behind a note taped to the bathroom mirror and one of the cabinet doors open. Lance immediately checked the cabinet, rifling through it to find that his bandage rolls, gauze pads, antiseptic, and Regrowth’s healing salve were gone. He grit his teeth and ripped off the note so he could read it. 

_ Thanks for the supplies. I’ll be sure to run into you so we can have that “repeat of last time”. See ya round, Sharp Shooter _

_ <3 _

A mix of anger, embarrassment, and heat bubbled in Lance’s chest, and with a growl of frustration he crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He shut the window with more force than necessary, growing more aggravated when the first signs of dawn peeked over the horizon. He’d secretly hoped for at least an hour of sleep tonight, which wasn’t going to happen now. Lance stomped back to his desk and picked up his pen, but after a beat he brought out Kogane’s note from his pocket and slid it into his desk drawer.  _ I’m an idiot _ , Lance thought.  _ And I’m never drinking coffee at night again. _

**Author's Note:**

> that's all, my pretties. i may or may not add more if i feel like it. let me know what you think, i'd love to hear your thoughts, complaints, and/or ramblings <33


End file.
